


【kkl】接骨木

by ikutat0ma



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikutat0ma/pseuds/ikutat0ma
Summary: 隐秘地加了私设，和现实无关。是有些敏感警惕的小刚，大概有点病病的。没有特别的想法，舞黄而已。被桃枝老师灌输的点子，反哺一下(。
Kudos: 7





	【kkl】接骨木

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LOFTER ID@DOMOTOMOMO](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LOFTER+ID%40DOMOTOMOMO).

> 隐秘地加了私设，和现实无关。  
是有些敏感警惕的小刚，大概有点病病的。  
没有特别的想法，舞黄而已。  
被桃枝老师灌输的点子，反哺一下(。

就仿佛是视频网站上投稿触发音助眠的主播一样，耳边的声音被无限放大，是黏腻软烂的水声，带着木质香气。

其实应该也没这么大声，是自己主观的在鼓膜深处加了一个扬声器。堂本光一这样想着，他有些出神，被无限放大的水声立马多了一层雾蒙蒙轻飘飘的抱怨:“为什么会走神？”

为什么会走神呢……

指尖又被含在嘴里，温暖灵活的舌尖从皮肤上擦过，全身传感器都被调动起来。有些寒毛倒竖。堂本刚吮了一口他的指尖，捧着他的手，虔诚的鼻尖碰在他的掌心。“怪痒的……”他的借口在头顶上一两寸的地方打转，最终回到喉头，夹杂着带点沙哑的声音把讯息通过声波释放在这个空间里。

今天的堂本刚像个小动物一样，侧过脸伸出舌尖慢慢地舔舐。柔软湿热的触感延伸到指缝之间，伴随着喘息声，比平时从他肺里跑出来的轻快的空气更加沉重，带着浑浊的沉吟。倒是不像动情的样子。湿热的吐息打在掌心很痒，从这个角度可以看见堂本刚的带着水光的眼角，正抬起目光看着自己。

他好像对自己左手的无名指很有兴趣，从指间开始，用牙齿擦过肌肤，缓缓含进口腔里，模拟着曾经给他口交的样子，带出了淫靡的水声。最后毫不迟疑地，在手指根部的地方狠狠咬下一口，留下了带着铁锈味的一圈牙印。堂本光一吃痛，深吸了一口气。

下一秒就被压着肩膀倒在了沙发上，原先红着眼眶的小动物直接跨在了自己身上，眯起眼睛盯着他。“你不要背叛我哦……”一边就开始把他的裤子往下扯，白净的大腿从白色的毛茸茸浴袍里面露出来一大截.

“借我用一下。”

“诶？”

冰凉滑腻的液体覆上性器，被他态度强硬地低头吻住嘴唇用手指撸到硬。堂本刚给人的印象是什么呢……不管怎么样对外都是安定的活泼的印象…跟痴狂这个词搭不上边？不，也不一定……因为下一秒就被强奸一样地骑在身上了。

堂本刚扭腰的样子有些费力，浴袍遮不住的胸口剧烈起伏着，娇吟从牙关紧咬里泄露出来，脸颊上爬满了藤本蔷薇那样颜色的爱欲的红。“帮帮我嘛……只有你……”不知道这家伙想表达什么，但是应该是不能再忍耐下去的紧急事态了。

浴袍的带子散开了，浅红的圆润的肩头上耷拉着被汗水浸湿的发尾。

他们接吻，再接吻，拥抱着高潮，饮下了黄昏最后一束橙黄色的光晕，在昏昏沉沉的潮湿空气里入眠，气息交杂着，最终腐烂，消散。

“明天去吃红丝绒蛋糕？”

“唔……好。”

“最近有感觉不安全吗？”摸着他的头发，被咬伤的手指绕着一束他的头发卷起又松开。

“对不起……”

“亲我一下。”

“诶？”有点困惑地凑上去交换了一个浅浅的吻。

“不相信我也好，我会尽力不背叛你的。”

“哪里学的这话，会不会说话啊堂本光一……算了，总是比永远这种词来的好得多了。”


End file.
